bigfingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Barrod's Observations
Barrod will appear to you at the Bath Polyandrium and comment on the party you bring to the final confrontation with Leviathan. If you bring one of the Unique Companions, he will remark on them: Bato "Are you serious? That one may be eager to prove himself to you but at heart, he is a worker, not a warrior. Are you quite certain it is a good idea to let him use this particular crucial moment as an opportunity to build on his broken self-esteem?" Beauregard "Now there's a solid choice! Bring the relic who should never have been here in the first place. He is meant to be ages dead already, so if he dies, nothing is lost, and if he brings you victory, so much the better. This tells me you're someone with an eye for managing risk. Good! I like that." Borfalgor "Of all goblins, you had to choose that one, the one with the literal addiction to jewelry? Even if he makes a name for himself in this battle, it will be a name unsung both by his kind and by yours. He knows this. Do you think his heart is really in this fight? Can you afford to take that chance?" Grant "You're really pulling out all the stops by bringing the werewolf, aren't you? He's certainly got spit and rage enough, and I can well-appreciate a man whose body betrays his love of base indulgance. Hopefully your victory is more important than his own pleasure in this case." Greave "Fresh faced youth is likely to end up dashed on the floor in a place like this. He's enthusiastic and grows a decent enough beard, but one way or another, this place will probably scar him for life. Don't be surprised if he's useless afterward, even if he survives." Greening "The Muffin Mage. Really? You didn't want someone with a little more arcane fire in the belly? Maybe you just have a hardon for making things difficult? I suppose he'll ate least taste good when leviathan eats him." Kirilo "Ay, tatters and skin, it's a timeless look, and I do like my would-be heroes wearing as little as possible. That one's fun, but I'm not certain he really has the ferocity you're going to need here. I'd say you must know something here I don't, but frankly that's not possible." Leftie "The Left-Leaning Monster? Interesting choice, though I's have expected someone with such a violent reputation to be a bit more violent. He might not be as useful as you'd think, unless you're planning to hide behind him." Nazar "Are you also fond of the "wall-of-meat" barabarian types? I could tell. You must ensure that no matter what happens, that orc is never, ever allowed to wear a shirt. Write it into law if you must. Ensure that this one survives, will you? I couldn't bear to see him damaged." Paul "While I approve of giants in general, you could have chosen one more battle-minded. Leviathan is not some towering oak to be felled by the hands of a scruffy overmuscled laborer, thought that does congure an interesting mental picture. You'd best be sure his axe is sharp enough, or you'll fall beside him." Peregrine "Well this is disapointing. A common burglar. He does have an uncommonly nice body though, so I suppose I can't fault you for wanting him along, but you might have done better to let the pretty ones wait outside while you take care of the real work. It would be a shame if he ends up broken. You might want to use him later." Rosaline "Now there's a solid choice, the dancing assassin! She did tell you she's an assassin, right? Lots of tricks up her sleeve, and her skirt too, no doubt. I'll suspect she'll serve well in this fight, but you'd best not trust her. Who knows what she'll do when the danger's past?" Shapiro "And what would an epic final confrontation be without a manipulating, heartless sorcerer? There's a man who feels nothing but a cold fascination. who pays more attention to his killing magic than to the screams that follow it. He'll probably be useful." Vankan "Are you really certian that bringing the batty old doomsayer to face down a literal and actual divine beast is a good idea? He seems as liable to kneel and worship as to fight. Then again, once you've seen him, maybe you'll want to kneel and worship too. It's been known to happen." Wisaka "Does that one even know what he wants? do you think so indecisive a creature could give you a decisive edge in a war against a holy engine of fury. I can only guess at the leaps of your mind to think this was a sound tactical decision, and I am frankly finding doubt at your odds of success." Captain Logus "Here's one with a special hatred for The Sunken Lord! Oh, I can just smell the lust for revenge leaking out of his pores! I wonder what he would offer me in exchange for my dark blessing? A portion of that lust for myself, perhaps? No matter. Ensure he does not kill Leviathan. I need him alive."